doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP33: Betray (Xbox Doom II)
MAP33: Betray is a secret map exclusive to the Xbox version of Doom II, included with the Xbox Collector's Editions of Doom 3 and Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil. It can be accessed from MAP02: Underhalls, and contains SS Nazis for no apparent reason. It was originally a 1995 level designed by Michael Bukowski, a programmer for the Doom 3 port with Vicarious Visions. A bugfixed PC version can be downloaded at ClassicDoom.com alongside the Xbox version; in both cases, the level is located on MAP01. Completing this level takes the player to MAP03: The Gantlet. The Xbox 360 port of Doom II also contains Betray. However, it is not accessible due to the exit switch leading to the level being inoperable in MAP02 of the port. Betray uses the music track "d_read_m" which is otherwise used as the Doom II text screen soundtrack. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP33 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # When you start the level, enter the room directly to the north, and go through the teleporter. After this, use the teleporter to the east, and flip the switch you find in the next room. A compartment will open nearby containing a medikit and a switch. (sector 11) # Flip the switch in secret #1. When you access the red keycard, you will find that a closet has opened behind the keycard to reveal a rocket launcher and a backpack. (sector 26) # In the eastern section of the level, a portion of the stone wall to the south is not covered in grime. Open it to find two armor bonuses, a rocket, a box of rockets, a box of ammo, a box of shells, a blur artifact, a light amplification visor, a megasphere, and a BFG9000. (sector 76) Bugs On the intermission screen, the par time for this level is initially displayed as :00, but quickly switches to SUCKS. This normally only appears with the Time readout when the time taken to finish a level exceeds one hour. In the Xbox version of the level, the teleporter in front of the yellow keycard door does not work. This is because while all of its linedefs are correctly marked as type 97 (teleports,) they are not tagged to any sector. Consequently, if you arrive here without the yellow keycard, it will become impossible to finish the level. In the PC version of this level, these linedefs are tagged, allowing you to escape from the room if you arrive without the keycard; you will be taken to the eastern section of the map. In the PC version, linedef 324 is supposed to be a teleport linedef, but it doesn't work because it's not tagged to any sector. However, this doesn't matter because (1) this linedef is near a wall, thus unlikely to be crossed, and (2) the other three linedefs defining the pad all work. Demo files Speedrunning Current records There are currently no records for this map on any demo site. Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things See also * E1M10: Sewers Sources * "PC editions of bonus maps in Xbox Ultimate Doom and Doom II" at ClassicDoom.com Category:Michael Bukowski levels Betray (Xbox Doom II)